


PDA War

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: A lotta making out, Multi, drunk tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: At a house party Paul and Emma and Doug and Melissa can’t keep their hands off each other, they drunkenly decide to have a little competition that benefits them all. Meanwhile ted and Charlotte wish they could be like that
Relationships: CharTed, Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Doug/Melissa (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Emma Perkins x Paul matthews, Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Melissa/Doug (The guy who didn’t like musicals), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Ted x Charlotte (the guy who didn’t like musicals), Ted/Charlotte (the guy who didn’t like musicals), charlotte x Ted (the guy who didn’t like musicals), doug x Melissa (the guy who didn’t like musicals), melissa x Doug (the guy who didn’t like musicals), paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	PDA War

“Hey! Ted wait up.”

Ted turned around at this. No one usually asked for him to wait up, people sometimes avoided the entire corridor he was going down and honestly he was kinda proud of that legacy. But Paul was one of his few friends in his shitty ass job and he stopped with his squeeze ball to see what he had to say. “Yeah?”

Paul jogged those last few steps up to Ted before sighing, he was sure he must have been ignoring him, he said his name a good few times. Although it equally wouldn’t surprise him if Ted just wasn’t paying attention to anyone around him. Why was he even gonna ask this really? But then he remembered Ted was his friend and how shit it feels not he be invited to something, no matter how small. He just hoped he didn’t cause trouble, especially because of who was really in charge of the invitations. “So there’s a small house party at my place on Friday, are you in?”

Frowning, Ted scrunched up his nose, his moustache tickling it. God he needed a trim. Instead he leant against the wall since he’d be here for a while and crossed his arms. “That’s not very like you.” House parties were differently not Paul’s thing. Parties in general weren’t, never mind when he could have a mess at his own place. He still ran them occasionally but everyone, even Ted, could tell it wasn’t his ideal activity.

Paul shrugged, tapping his fingers on his elbow. “It was Emma’s idea.”

Now Ted started to get it. He snorted, Paul looking a bit taken aback. “Oh, so just because your girlfriend wants to get drunk and doesn’t want to drink alone, since you won’t with her.” He summarised. 

That wasn’t all true! Paul stopped his tapping and straightened his shoulders instead. “Hey shut up o-or you’re not invited.” He didn’t like Ted constantly ragging on his girlfriend honestly, even if it was a frenemy thing. Emma wasn’t here right now, so couldn’t he just be nice?

“Wow.” Ted sniffed, bringing his mug up, bored now. “Whatta threat.” He took a swig of his coffee.

“She wants us all to hang out again, you know especially since we haven’t all really hung out with Doug as a group yet.” Ted tuned his ears in now. “She asked Melissa who was really excited about the idea too.”

“Oh great, Sam’s coworker at the party.” Ted laughed bitterly, like he wanted Sam’s bff there. Actually he didn’t know if Doug even got on with Sam, but Doug worked with Sam and Charlotte was going to be at the party.

Paul shook his head. “Actually Doug’s pretty cool.”

That name was all it took for Melissa to come skipping down the corridor, her trusty clipboard under her arms and a beam on her face, stepping just next to Ted and in front of Paul. “Hiya guys! Are you talking about the party?” She asked in that overeager voice.

Paul nodded with a small smile while Ted took a sip of his drink, silently. 

Melissa placed her hand on Ted’s shoulder, since only Paul had nodded. “Hey Ted, you’re coming, right?”

He turned his head to give a whole ‘I dunno man’ or ‘ahh I’m probs busy then’ response but he’d never seen Melissa look so excited for something, or confident. Her happy eyes bore into his and he crumbled. “Uhh, yea.”

At least her smile didn’t fall. “Oh great!!” She turned to Paul with her smile, her shoulders all hunched up, and Paul have her a thumbs up back, placing his other hand in his pocket. “Ooh I can’t wait to see you guys there, I’m so excited!” She clapped her hands together, looking between her two tall friends and not noticing their lack of over-eagerness. “Doug and I are going shopping for snacks before we come over! I guess we’ll see you guys then!” She gave a cheery wave with a little toe bounce in her step and squeak of glee, before walking off considerably faster, down the corridor.

Ted turned to Paul with his face in his hand, not wanting to see his stupid fucking reaction. Instead, he heard it.

“So the only other thing on the list we need is mixers, everyone else is bringing alcohol and food so like coke, tonic, lemonade, juice and the sort.”

“Aw what!” Ted removed his hand now, slapping it on his leg isntead when she saw Paul wasn’t kidding. “So I don’t even get to buy a bottle, I have to look like I’m buying for a kids birthday party?”

~

When the time of the party came, Emma was in a short black dress and dark red lipstick, and Paul a cool blue shirt, with the elbow length sleeves rolled up and black pants the same colour as Emma’s clothes. “Bets on who’s first?” Emma asked, walking towards the door.

Paul followed behind, undoing her hair tangled in her dress strap behind her- “Bill” -before placing his hands on her shoulders.

Emma looked to him with a shrug, leaning up on her toes and away from the door for a second to give him one short kiss, before coming down with a growing smirk at his face. Paul laughed back amused slightly at her look, before she turned the door handle. And there stood a smiling Bill with a bottle of red and white under each arm. “Hey Paul! Emma!”

“Bill!” Emma said, trying to smile even though she just got dishes tomorrow. She still gave Bill a small hug as he came through the door, taking the drinks off him and stepping to the side so Paul could reach his friend. “Hey man.” Paul called out, slapping his back in a longer hug that Emma gave, only because he knew Bill so much better. “Good to see you.” Bill pulled back with a bigger smile than normal at his friend.

“I’m just gonna pop these in the bucket.” Emma spoke up, leaving Paul to his pal for a moment. The three had a nice five minutes of relaxed chatting on the couch when Melissa and Doug arrived next. Emma opened the door, Paul, then Bill running behind. “Ah Mel. I thought you’d be the first!” Emma said like she was disappointed. 

Like how Paul had his hands on Emma’s shoulders, Doug had theirs on Melissa, expect they didn’t have to be as formal so it was resting on her waist. Melissa in her baby pink and peach coloured dress, knee height, looked to her rose gold watch with a shocked expression. “You said 8 right?!”

Emma laughed and Doug gave Melissa a squeeze. Paul answered before anyone else could “She’s just teasing, Bill’s here.”

He gave a small wave from the hallway.

“Anyway hiya!” Paul took the step forward and hugged Melissa, who hugged back right. “Oh my gosh Paul! You’re using the cologne I got you for Christmas!” She said excitedly. Paul laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Yeah thank you for that! I didn’t know you got it him!” Emma piped up, giving Melissa a hug too and wrapping her arm all the way around Paul’s. “I also love that present.”

Melissa gave a small laugh before Doug, in a suave patterned shirt, dark pants and boots, showed the bag of food they had brought. 

“Oh! Thanks Doug, it’s good to see you again.” Paul smiled up at them instead of touching, not really in hugging territory with Melissa’s partner get, even though Melissa was with Emma before Emma even let him call her his girlfriend. 

Emma took the bag off Dougs hand. “Yeah, it’s cool to have you! I’m glad you didn’t scare Paul off anyway.“ She laughed and nudged Paul with her shoulder, who grumbled at her whiny in front of Doug. Doug just chuckled. “Well I’m glad to know I didn’t either. I think Melissa would kill me.”

“Oh no I’d never!” Melissa piped up, holding Dougs hand in hers now. Doug smiled softly back “My department would so find you.”

“No!”

“Oh yeah babe.”

All five chuckled, Bill feeling simultaneously the most and least awkward, being furthest away, until Paul finally let them in.

Melissa went first, following Emma to the table spread. Doug followed, calling out to Emma “Thank you, for the invite!”  
Before turning to say the same to the other host ; instead smiling at Paul with... only what he could guess was a suspicious look. Even out of uniform it made Paul nervous, what had he done?... until Doug tapped their own lips, staring pointedly at him before stalking off to join Melissa. 

Paul stood confused in his hallway for a moment, before bringing his hand up to his face and wiping. When it came back, dark red lipstick was stained in it. Oh man. “Emma babe can you watch out for the door a sec?” He called, heading to his bathroom.

When he came back, Emmas smile dropped a bit and she whined, holding his hand as Doug unloaded their bag. “I liked the new colour.” She teased, and Paul just shrugged smugly back. Emma squinted up at him. “Guess I’ll have to reapply it later.” Paul could not ever win.

They watched the snacks come out then two medium sized brown bottles.

“Woah.” Emma expressed, and Paul looked at them. “Oh wow, you only needed to get some snacks!”

Melissa set out her chopped carrots and cucumber sticks from her tuppaware boxes, as Doug explained with the chips. “Yeah but you said Charlotte was bringing the spirits right? Do you think she’d have brought either of these?” They held up their bourbon and whiskey bottles and Paul had to agree. They’d only jsut finished setting everything up when the doorbell went again.

“Everyone pour yourself something!” He called, going to the door and Emma following with a cucumber stick between her teeth.

Of corse it was Charlotte next, with her brown bag full of bottles. “Hey!” Paul called with a smile, bringing her in for a one armed hug before Emma squeezed her way past for her own. “Oh hello!” Charlotte said with a friendly tone, passing Emma the bag and walking in to say a warm hello to Bill, who she sat next to, and Melissa, a more polite yet still warm one to Doug too. Apart from Melissa Doug probably knew Charlotte best, although the meetings they got they hadn’t exactly talked a lot, their few hang outs with Melissa’s friends separately, and a double date with Paul and Emma, meant they knew everyone well enough to be friendly and chill happily, just not maybe at a big hugging level yet.

Emma unpacked the bags, vodka, tequila, white rum and pink gin, she gave Paul the look that ‘Doug was right’ before turning her head towards the guests. “Hey Charlotte, can I open the tequila?”

“Oh!” Charlotte popped up from the white Bill was pouring her. “Why yes, of course!”

Paul flicked the lid of a can of his own cider, watching Emma pour herself what had to be a triple before speaking up. “Starting off fast?”

Emma rolled her eyes but affectionately. “It’s a party Paul, besides,” she shrugged, “I’ve not had tequila in a while.”

“Well are you waiting for Ted to get here with the cranberry juice or are you gonna go searching for some salt and limes around the house?“ He asked, also knowing cranberry was her choice for tequila. And looking down Emma realised she didn’t have a mixer yet. “Shit.” She called, putting it to the side to steal Paul’s can from his hand, only taking a few drinks before passing it back. “Ted better get here soon.”

And soon enough he did. About 10 minutes later but whatever. They didn’t need to know he’d had to make a detour to get the only tonic water Charlotte actually drank, and all the other stuff because he forgot to buy it. He considered himself fashionably late. But he still managed to give out a handshake when he got to the door. “Here man I got your crap.” He chuckled the bag to Paul’s chest, Emma swooping in, staring warningly at Ted, taking the bag from Paul and rushing over to the table whilst checking the contents. 

Paul sighed, watching her go, before turning back to Ted. “Hey man, y’know... it a party it’s supposed to be fun, so-“

“So don’t be an asshole? Be on your best behaviour?” Ted pulled a face while Paul frowned. “Man then I don’t know why you even invited me to your stupid girlfriends stupid party anyway!” Ted stormed off as he saw Paul raising his finger. “Hey now wai-“ But Ted was gone. 

Instead, he made his way over to the one perosn he might actually get along with in this party, if he was on.... okay behaviour. He sat down next to Charlotte, resting his arm over the top of the sofa. He smiled to her, in her nice purple dress and new green flower bow. “Hey.”

Charlotte kept her hands in her lap, but smiled back. “Hello Ted.”

He shuffled in just an inch closer, just so his arm could just rest against the hairs at the back of Charlotte’s head. And he smirked. “Want me to pour you a drink?”

Charlotte seemed to take two seconds of consideration, looking around the room, looking at her friends, at Doug, then all the drinks placed out, then Ted, then his black jacket and white patterned shirt that left the dark hairs on his chest to breathe. And she smiled toothily back at him. “Well I’d like that.”

They all could tell it had been a while since any of them went to a party, or even had drunk more than a glass or two because after about forty minutes everyone was at least somewhat drunk. 

Bills head rolled from the back of the couch and fell onto Paul’s shoulder, who had his knee on Bills lap and feet on Emma’s. Bill didn’t move his head, in fact he positioned it to lay more on him. “Paul... you’re my best friend.” He told Paul, closing his eyes just a bit, sleepy for a second even as Paul awed. “You’re my best friend too!” He said back, a bit more energetically. That was until Emma started tugging at his collar. She whined deep in her throat. She’d been waiting a while for the sleepiness to pass and the energy from her last drink to hit again, and this had given it that boost. Her eyes were big on Paul and she tugged until his head rolled on his over to look down at her, his own eyes slitted. “Paul I thought you were my best friend.” She pouted, one hand gripping tight on his collar, the other clawing up his chest as she shifted further, closer to Paul’s face to mewl at him.

“Aw no, but you’re my best friend too Em!” He called, ignoring Bills own quiet moan since he stayed completely quiet after it, and Paul shuffled till his knees were resting on top of Emma’s on their couch, his back to Bill. Eyes nowhere but deep in hers.

“And you’re girlfriend.” Emma added, in case that was also his way of friend zoning her, the logic made sense in her head. 

“And my beautiful, loving, feisty, hot girlfriend.” Paul leaned in more and more after each word, it was like Emma’s eyes had put a spell on him. He wanted to drown in them. But instead his eyes slipped close and his tongue slipped into her mouth as they shared their first drunken kiss, completely uncaring to their friends around them, even the one on the same couch.

Emma kept one hand on his collar, to tug and pull him closer or wherever she needed him, her other moving from his chest to his cheek, fingertips stroking his cheekbone softly, as she let him in. His mouth was warm and so were his cheeks, so she pulled that warmth in. 

Bill was falling asleep.

Meanwhile on the parallel couch, Melissa was bouncing on Dougs lap, full of energy as she told them a story of her last party and getting even more excited about their hands wrapped around her waist as they listened, eyes fully enamoured up on her.

Then Melissa looked over to remember a word she couldn’t quite remember, when she saw Paul softly kissing his girlfriend. It caught her a bit off guard and she giggled, and saw Doug finally take their attention off her to see what she was looking at. Looking down, Melissa saw them chuckle, before giving her back her very much needed attention. “Lovebirds eh? What shit hosts.” They joked. But they licked their lips up at Melissa as they said it, suddenly feeling dry. And they’d just finished their fourth double so they knew it wasn’t that kind of thirst.

Melissa’s excited bouncing became a nervous rocking then, smiling down at Doug with such raised cheeks her glasses almost started falling off. Doug slowly raised a finger and pushed them back up to the bridge of her nose, Melissa giggling at the contact. That was very sweet of them. She bit her lip, still rocking. “Do you think like ‘ew, that’s gross’ or..?” Her sentence trialed off, lost in her own mind, she bit her lip closed again.

Doug merely raised an eyebrow. “Or?” The prompted her to keep going, interested.

But she couldn’t remember now! Melissa’s head was full of nothing but the idea of kissing and-! ...Oh! That was it! “Or do you wanna do that too?” She stopped moving so much now, eyes bright.

“You want me to make out with Paul or Emma?”

“No!!” Melissa whined, and Doug laughed, clearly having messed with her. Melissa just whined more, playing with the buttons on Dougs shirt so she could fiddle with something. 

But Doug smirked at that, and used Melissa’s fingers in their own grasp to undo a button. When done their hands went down to the back of Melissa’s thighs and Melissa literally gasped, her heart stopping and stomach squeezing. “That’s not what I-!!”

“Melissa do you want to kiss?” Doug interrupted, just wanting to too and Melissa was taking ages to properly ask again. But not anymore. Melissa nodded, whining again high. “Doug please can you give me a kiss?”

Doug leant up and Melissa let her front half fall, taking Dougs shoulders and Doug holding her back steady as Doug graced her with one swipe of their cherry flavoured lips, from the cherry coke and whiskey, before backing off. Melissa opened her eyes from the lack of kissing and they were confused and slightly mad. 

“Just ‘a’ kiss?” Doug smirked.

Mewling, Melissa used Dougs hair in her newly formed grip and brought Doug back to her lips. Doug only laughed into it, and Melissa did too, taking their upper lip from her vantage point and tiny amount of frustration from Doug teasing her too much for drunk Melissa to handle. Then Doug was purring at her, purring so prettily and roughly into Melissa’s mouth. They always liked the surprise when Melissa got so frustrated she got all top. But Dougs own top energy came into play and she was a whining mess again, letting Doug hold her and take control now.

Ted scoffed as the party went on. Bill hadn’t actually fallen asleep, and when he’d opened his eyes to Emma snuggling into Paul’s chest and him rocking her back he decided to make his way off that couch and over to the one on the side of the two facing ones, where Ted and Charlotte sat, but weren’t busy cuddling or kissing each other like the two couples. 

Ted seemed to be whispering something to Charlotte, but Charlotte was on gud very side of the couch and Bill didn’t want to sit just next to Ted, so he just dove for the inch of space between the two of them. “Make way!” He announced, a bit too loudly and Ted was forced to shuffle away to avoid being sat on. “Jesus Christ Bill.” He moaned, knowing his friend was gone, but to be fair, he was already buzzed in the head. 

Bill lay his two arms around his two coworkers and made an effort to look to them both, sighing. “At lest some of us don’t have a partner here.” He called, happy he had people to talk to who weren’t too busy with their lover. He missed Ted’s grimace as the man buried his face in the mixer Charlotte had poured him, whereas Charlotte, if not a bit pink in the cheeks, smiled politely back and soon got into a riveting if not drunken conversation with Bill, one Ted was soon forced to join into since the only other sounds in the room were kissing noises.

It was a bit later and Paul had gotten taken away from Emma to join in on an ‘intellectual’, if not slightly slurred, friendly argument between Bill and Charlotte. It was all work stuff so even if Emma sat on Paul’s lap to listen, even if his neck was warm as her arms drooped around it, and his heavy breathing was making her breathe in time with him, and even though his neck was so hot and nice to nuzzle and bump her forehead into, and his arms were so soft yet still protective clung to her waist... she couldn’t understand a word of what they were on about, and it was insufferable.

She pat Paul’s arm and he let her go, looking up concerned but with a smile when she bent down to peck him, showing she was fine, and he managed to get back into the conversation as Emma crept off his lap and away. 

Her first spot was Melissa, and Emma was too drunk to care if her friends partner was currently trying their best to pin their wrists to the sofa, even as Melissa fought to play with their hair. So Emma hopped up onto the arm of her sofa. “Hey Mel’ssa.” She drawled.

Melissa gave an “Oop!” Sound into Dougs mouth, and pulled back so quick Dougs tongue was still slightly out, or that may have been their inhibited reflexes. Doug smacked their lips together as they watched their girlfriend sit up, and then crawl all over them - but not in the good way - to get to the other side of the sofa and talk to Emma. 

“Hey Em!” Her voice was very high, and she rested her arms on Emma’s knees that curled over the arm rest, and rested her chin in her arms, smiling up at her friend, if not a bit too happily. “What’s up?”

But Doug, was not done. They took Melissa’s waist and pulled her back over, Melissa squealing until she was rested on their lap. Doug did give a small smile to Emma though “Sorry Emma, give us a moment?” Before dipping Melissa down, their arm supporting her neck. “I’m not done with you.” They growled playfully and Melissa’s eyes widened in what once would’ve been a trace of fear and a hot mess of emotions and now after several drinks was just excitement, eagerness and then pleasure.

Emma watched Doug make out with their easily swayed girlfriend and sighed, kicking her feet off the couch and going over to the only other free person. Really, she should have invited other people.

“Hey creep.” She said as she threw herself on the couch he was sitting on alone, staring at what she quickly glimpsed was just his phones home screen. Nothing else. Ted turned the screen off though, raising an eyebrow. “Hey loser, what’re you doing here? Your boyfriend busy?” He teased.

“Yeah actually.” Emma blankly grabbed the bottle off whiskey that was still pretty full from the table right behind the centre couch, honestly what a couch to pick, although if he was on one of the others he would be forced to look at at least one making out couple, and then she took the bottle and stuffed it between her legs, unscrewing the cap. “Why‘re you alone?”

It was ten minutes later and Emma had been taking a swig of the drink every minute or less, it getting a lot easier the more she did it.

“Well have you told Charlotte how you feel about her?”

“She knows.” Ted rubbed his face, not caring about who he’d just opened up to. 

Emma tilted her head, unconvinced. “I don’t think she does. Have you told her?”

Ted thought for a second. “Well we’ve kissed loads of times.”

“Ugggggh!” Emma sighed, rolling her head back. She slapped her leg for effect after each word, or so, because keeping count was hard. “Kissing does not mean she knows how you feel about her!” It was kind of like clapping back, but one hand was busy around the bottle neck between her legs still. 

Kissing he could deal with. Kissing, or so he told Emma it only was, was easy, kissing and fucking- oh who was he kidding, making love were easy for the both of them. But no matter how many times, whenever it was or the way he asked it, Charlotte would not leave her husband.

He stood up, away from Emma and left her with her bottle. Emma just waved him away, taking another drink directly from it. His eyes went to Charlotte but something else was too catchy. The sight of Doug and Melissa cuddling up to each other on the couch, done with kissing for now, and just so faintly smiling.

Kissing he could deal with, the thought ran through his head again. He kissed all the time! He kissed random people at clubs or bars! But this was just showing off their affection and coochy coo lovey wuvvy act.

Ted walked over to the edge of the couch and groaned loud enough up at the ceiling that everyone had to stop what they were doing and look at him. And then his head fell down to the PA and their little friend. “Can you two stop with the PDA?” He asked, smarminess and the sense of being done laced thick in his throat. “No one cares or wants to see how much you two can’t keep your hands off each other, k?” He clicked his tongue at them. 

He looked over to Charlotte who looked disappointed in him! Why-? But his own thoughts were cut off by Melissa’s, unusually pissed off voice. “Shut up.”

Melissa was exhaling rather loudly through her nostrils, her hand still on Dougs chest. They’d only been cuddling after all! Ted had no right to..! Doug wouldn’t be disapproving of her for hitting _Ted_ , right?

Instead, Doug brought Melissa closer until she was fully seated in their lap, their eyes nowhere but trying to get Melissa to look into theirs, completely ignoring Ted. Telling Melissa encouragingly “You tell em babe.”

That’s when Melissa looked back, clamming down with a frustrated whine and as soon as she was looking their way, Doug gave them a big kiss, just to annoy the guy who’d said something about it.

And Ted was annoyed! He threw up his hands in the air and grunted at the two of them, Doug extending Ted the middle finger as their eyes remained closed and their lips tried to keep up with a still worked up Melissa’s, who was desperately grabbing onto their face. No wonder Sam hated that asshole.

“It’s a party!” Ted reminded everyone, who all, expect Melissa and Doug, had their eyes on him. Emma had shimmied to Paul a little after Ted left her and he was holding her hand from his seat, both squinting at him. Bill looked nervous to be there and Charlotte still looked goddamn disappointed in him. Ted grunted once more, trying to get his dumbass friends to to agree with him. “We should all mingle! Or else why did you two come here-“ he pointed to a much more distractedly enveloped in each other Doug and Melissa “-And why did you two invite us!” He pointed to Paul and Emma now, who had just been caught with Paul’s lips on the back of Emma’s hand. Ted had noticed them too in their own bubble to pay attention to their guests too! It was like it was hormone city in here! And everyone was getting kisses except him and Charlotte! ...And Bill.

But now drunk, and a bit more confident, Paul shouted back at Ted with a “Hey!” And it didn’t sound like he’d let his argument just fall apart even if Ted walked off. But the two were too busy glaring at each other to notice Melissa had resurfaced because of the shouting. “No he’s right!” She called out, and now she owned the room. 

But Melissa bit her chewed up lip. She didn’t have anything else to say really. So instead she stood up off Dougs lap and started her walk to go talk to Paul, Bill and Charlotte, but took Dougs hand and dragged them along too.

But Emma, giving Ted one last scowl, squeezed Paul’s hand and took him to a corner of the room instead, Paul happily but a with a bit of stumbling, following her. 

Now he was left alone. Dammit. And Charlotte was distracted now too! She hadn’t really spoke much to Melissa or Doug and it seemed like Melissa was doing her best to get Doug intermingled among her friends, of course, leaving Ted out.

Paul and Emma had started getting busy in the corner again. Ted was sure Emma was doing it just to fuck with him. Although even he knew that was 50/50 just his ego talking.

He sat there, on the free couch facing away from the mirroring empty ‘make out’ couches, the little table his friends were at behind him, and Paul and Emma partly out of view in their dark corner. And he started drinking more.

Even as people scattered out, Doug and Melissa going back to make out again after a several minute break and Charlotte and Bill swapping between talking to each other, Ted, or as a group, Paul and Emma hadn’t once moved from their little corner. And minutes of non stop making out in a dark, almost secluded corner, after having been making out a lot already in the night and with alcohol and hormones rampaging in their body, their make out session had gotten quite a bit hotter.

Paul was shoved into the corner, with Emma pinning him there with her hips. It was getting sloppy now the drunker they were. 

Emma was whiny into their kisses instead of there just being the mouth sounds now. She ground up against Paul, desperately trying to get his body as close to hers as she could in the middle of this party, her chin and upper lip wet. Paul was just melting further and further the more touch Emma graced him with, his mind slop from Emma and drink. And his lips went further and bigger to kiss her so, roughly smoothing against her skin.

Soon enough, Emma’s fingers slipped just under the waistband of Paul’s trousers, but they just gently rested under his hip bone. That he was good with. Then her other hand went to Paul’s trousers, and tugged at the belt loop pleadingly, making high pitched but very quite whines into his mouth, to show she was asking. 

Paul pulled away then. At least his lips and taking Emma’s hand up in his. His hips were being held hostage. “Emma!” He whispered. Her big brown eyes looked back up hungrily, biting her bottom lip. But it made Paul groan more. “We can’t do that here! Not in front of everyone.”

Rising on her tippy toes, Emma kissed the base of his throat sweetly. “Then let’s go to the bathroom.” She propositioned very seriously.

“Nooo.” Paul pulled Emma’s hands back as they went for his pants again. Emma awed at him. “I was just gonna grab your ass. Consent is key y’know?”

Paul’s face reddened though. “Well I’m glad drunk you is still that smart. C’mon. Can’t we wait till everyone’s gone? Can we just make out more? Please?”

Emma turned her hands towards Paul’s chest now, his shirt having opened more and more throughout the night and her hands exploring his bare chest under it. She gave him the big guns, puppy dog eyes. “Just one ass slap?” She moaned.

And Paul just got redder and redder. He dipped his head to kiss Emma and hide his cheeks for a good several seconds, before coming up again. It actually made him look redder, Emma thought, but she didn’t care, she got a kiss.

“Okay.” He answered, preparing himself, but Emma just looked up at him, and didn’t make a move. He twisted his lips, maybe she was gonna bust it out at one very good random point throughout the night. Oh well. He walked away and that’s when a loud _SLAP_ reverberated around the room and Paul looked behind him startled. He didn’t know who, if anyone, had noticed though because Emma skipped up behind him, entwined her arm with his and started nuzzling into the crook of his elbow.

Then without warming she jumped and attached her legs around his hips, sitting there. Paul had to quickly hold onto her, drunkenly removing his arm she was still hiding herself into to hold her back, and walking her to the free couch.

Once he’d walked her over there Emma freely leapt off of him onto the cushions, curling her finger before she’d even stopped bouncing, her eyes dark and naughty as Paul’s hands took their place either side of her head. She grabbed onto his open shirt and yanked him down. Paul managed to catch himself, going down for a swift kiss, but one she couldn’t capture his lips or the back of his head to keep him there for. “Just making out?” He reiterated, but Emma quickly rolled her eyes but seriously nodded. “Paul I already... I already said yes! Didn’t I?” That last part was really a question. She couldn’t quite remember anymore. But neither could Paul.

“Besides, like I’d do it with those two making out besides us.” She nodded her head over and Paul saw parallel to him, Doug on top of Melissa in an almost similar way as he was to Emma. Except they were both kissing like he wanted to be with Emma.

“This party is not turning into an orgy!”

“Emma!!” He hissed, but she giggled, and pouted and jutted out her lips, asking for him to get back to work now. And with a smile, Paul happily obliged.

“Hey we still heard ya talkin about us!”

Emma growled into Paul’s throat and he couldn’t help that even as she pulled away to growl at the person she meant to, it made his heart leap and his body want to be with her even more. But that was quickly pushed aside. He ducked his head and buried it into Emma’s hair as she sat up, noting Doug smirking at them and Melissa, with crossed arms, pouting underneath them because they’d distracted Doug from kissing her.

Emma chuckled rather drunkly, but kept her eyes still on Doug. “Sorry, but an orgy with you two would be lame. You’d totally ruin our vibe.” She joked around.

Doug smirked back, they knew they’d get along just fine with Emma from that first time meeting them. A retort was on their lips when their girlfriend made a rather large “UUUUUGH!” Sound from under them. With surprise, they watched her turn to the other couple. “No way! You two would be embarrassed by US!” Melissa then laughed after, like she’d won, saying how embarrassed they’d be when they saw how much she and Doug loved each other. It was an argument Doug knew sober Melissa wouldn’t even get into jokingly. 

Emma quipped back. “Yeah we would be pretty embarrassed by you two.” And Paul laughed just to support his girlfriend, but his lips had been so used to her by now...

“No that’s not what I-!” Melissa started when Paul gave a huff of his own. “Hush guys! Just because I love my girlfriend more and actually want to make out with her... you can’t distract us!” He tried to get out his reasoning, not sure if it made complete sense but everyone seemed to grasp onto his meaning.

Doug was playing faux horrified, taking Melissa’s face between their hands and clinging on. “No I love my girlfriend more!”

Melissa just looked up at them. “You do?!”

Doug smirked down at her sweetly but Emma’s game face was on now, pressing her hand to Paul’s chest and making him sit up, so she could sit up too And stare Doug testingly right in the eyes, with an idea to settle it. “PDA war!!!”

Doug cheered at the idea and they and Emma nodded as a signal that the war had begun. But before Paul or Melissa could ask more Doug was leaning back down to eat Melissa’s face and Emma was clambering onto Paul’s lap, holding the back of his head close and invading his mouth. 

Was it an excuse for the tops of the group to make out with their partners more? Paul and Melissa didnt care.

Meanwhile, Charlotte, Ted and Bill, who had been silently watching the whole thing, just felt exhausted knowing _that_ was gonna get more amplified. 

“Assholes, right?” Ted laughed, putting his arm back over Charlotte’s back but both looking to Bill who let out a single sob. 

Charlotte moved her body away to press a comforting hand to Bills knee and one of his arms as he gently dabbed at his leaky eyes. Ted felt his stomach turn, he’d almost forgotten Bill was an emotional drunk.

“They just-“ he sobbed and hiccuped, at the same time. Ted looked on uncomfortably as Charlotte passed him her hankie, which he fumbled to use. “They just love each other so much!”

Emma could feel Paul’s chest pushing against hers, his heart pounding on her own skin, she couldn’t even slip her hand in there to reach for his tie, something that came more on instinct since he wasn’t wearing one today. She was definitely leaving an impression in the couch cushions, and probably the people sober/not entwined in someone else enough to notice what she and her boyfriend were doing, which was everyone but Melissa and Doug, but she didn’t care, most likely those two were being distracting to the others by kissing too... except she hoped she and Paul were more distracting. A sexual tension war too huh?

Emma felt Paul’s knees wobbling between her legs and she purred into his lips, bringing them up and dragging Paul’s upper body up with her as she pulled him along like a puppet, like a good boy. She curled her legs around his and gently stroked them up and down, especially motivated by his little eager movements from it. Then she was quickly applying pressure to his thighs and he sunk right on top of her. Good. Just like she wanted. He did make a little “Oh” sound but it was captured in her own mouth, the others didn’t need to hear them. Although maybe it would give them points...

Paul’s breath was warm and smelt slightly of booze but Emma had drunk more. His tongue lazily tried to fight for dominance but of course Emma won easily, nipping down on his lip just once for even trying it before slipping it back in. Paul didn’t fight back at all, he only started to get her to start, he let Emma expertly melt him away.

Then Paul’s palm was scorching against her leg just under her dresses cut off and his rough fingertips yet dainty touch were running circles on her bare outer thigh, then just underneath it, and the only thought in her head was Paul and his touch... and getting more of it. She managed to grab his cheeks, and pull him closer up into her body.

Dougs hand was smooth around Melissas neck, letting her girlfriend sit atop them for now, well, straddle them which Melissa had decided all on her own, but an executive decision Doug couldn’t agree more with. Melissa tried crawling more and more up their body with a smile, but when she was a full head above Doug, she slid back down again, kissing their sweet sweet blueberry smelling hair before coming back down to their even sweeter lips.

Doug moaned back into her with a laugh, riding their hips up just once to bustle her, and Melissa laughed, waiting patiently for Doug to lay still so she could get back to doting on them. But Dougs hands kept wandering and teasing, especially when Melissa was on top of them in her flowy dress, Dougs hand was hidden when pressed between their two bodies. But it was mostly a lot of stomach, hip and waist touches over her really lovely material, nothing that bad on the couch... maybe if they drank more in Paul and Emma’s bedroom because God knew they were fighting so hard to keep any ounce of sensibility in them right now.

But soon Melissa pulled away with a content groan, still holding Dougs face between her hands, and Dougs lips did poke out for more, making a little gnashing gesture to Melissa’s lips when they inched away. 

She giggled, slipping up until she was in a sitting position. It made Dougs eyebrow raise till she declared full of energy “I wanna dance!” So she got up onto the floor, and slowly started to take in the rhythm of the speakers.

Doug watched Melissa dancing to the beat with a fond chuckle, when she saw Doug watching her and tilted her head to the side, eyes sparkling with a little something and drunkenness. She reached out and gently took up the edges of Dougs fingers in her warm hands. “C’mon, dance with me.” She asked her partner cheerfully. 

Doug did think about it. Dancing with her would be nice, especially if some more club music came on. But this wasn’t a club and they didn’t think Melissa in the morning would appreciate everyone looking at their very _close_ dancing, not to mention that asshole... “You go babe. I’m having a blast watching.” They smirked up to her. 

Melissa laughed, her breath warm on the top of Dougs hair from how close she’d leant in before letting them go. And Doug tipsy and relaxed sunk into the back of the couch. Unfortunately that’s the exact moment when Melissa decided to climb onto the coffee table. Well not exactly climb, could being drunk actually give you more motor skills? Or maybe just the dumb shit confidence. Doug watched as Melissa took one small step and leapt onto the table, shaking her hips and raising her arms above her head there now. 

They sat up more straight. “Uh-“ but before they could say anything Emma piped up from coming up for air from Paul’s face. “Woah look at ‘er go!”

Doug looked over, butt shifting inches closer on the couch as Emma made her way over, Paul looking needy and lost as he kept attached to her hand, then nervous as Emma turned to him with _that_ look in her eyes. “Paul I wanna do that too! Two secs!”

But Paul seemed, like Doug, to not be absolutely fucking wasted enough to think that was a good idea. His hold tightened on Emma’s hand as she went to leave. “Haha maybe not.”

Dougs attention was fully brought back to Melissa now, who was yelling and whooping, her head banging from side to side and going a bit crazy, all on the table. Doug stood up and held out their hand; taking Melissa’s to steady her. “Okay babe time to chill now.” They said warmly. 

Melissa looked down at their hand, then their face and her jaw dropped in shock. “No I don’t wanna! I wanna be free and...” Dougs eyes stayed pleading but warm on Melissa’s, “...kiss you...” Melissa let herself be helped off the table, and was distracted from being crazy by melting into Doug. Her hand fell to their shoulder and her body pressed up against theirs as they stumbled that last step. Doug held her face as she slipped, keeping hold to check her eyes once Melissa was down, and looking into them, before she was closing her eyes again, Melissa tried to kiss Doug much harder than usual. 

So now they knew at least the kissing was keeping her in check.

All this kissing and Ted couldn’t kiss the one perosn he wanted to just because she was ‘married’. And her husbands coworker was here. Was barely a marriage anyway. He laughed to hismelf at that, pouring a glass of the whiskey Doug had bought, the one good thing they’d brought to this party, when Charlotte made her way over to him. Paul and Emma it seemed had travelled from one side of the couch to the other and that was a bit too close comfort for Bill and Charlotte. The former had gone to the toilet, the latter, to Ted. 

Ted straightened up, putting on a smile for her. 

“You’re not drinking any of mine?” Charlotte asked, looking to his glass.

Ted looked down at it too then, before placing it on Paul’s windowsill quickly. “Oh nah. I mean! No, I am. It’s just, I’ve had half your bottle of rum already and there’s only a bit left now, so didn’t want to steal that from you.” He eventually got out. 

Charlotte looked to it seemingly thoughtfully for a good few seconds, or maybe it was the drunkenness, and nodded back to Ted. “Well, maybe we should take the last few drops for ourselves then?”

Ted’s face lit up. This was gonna be some of the best rum of his life. “Hell yeah Char! Wait-“ he held his hands out dramatically “-I’m gonna be your knight in shining armour, watch!” And with that he took off into the crowd, entering the war zone of parallel couches filled with making out couples. Ted got to the table and score! The bottle was in his hands. But when he turned around disaster struck. Right where he needed to step a loud slap happened and he looked down to see Emma’s phone face down on the ground, and her arms reaching out blindly for it. Her and Paul still carried on making out. Precariously, he inched it closer with his foot, until Emma finally grabbed it. Neither of the two had opened their eyes, it was kinda impressive honestly.

“Is your phone okay?” Paul asked mumbling but able to speak as Emma’s head was away. Only for a second. “Ssssshhut up.” Emma finished her sentence by reattaching her lips. No more talking for those two. But at last! Ted was free. Melissa was being cornered into the ends of the couch, at least he presumed it was her, only from the edges of her dress that could peek out beneath Doug. But no more phones or arms and Ted silently crept away form the minefield, although he thought that if the loud and surprising crash of Emma’s own phone didn’t stop any of the four from eating each other’s faces, he wouldn’t, and two strides later he was back by Charlotte’s side, holding up the still useful bottle in his victory, before passing it into Charlottes hands. 

She giggled. That was quite fun and silly of him, and she didn’t think Sam would do the same. And if she was being honest, seeing her friends so in love and being able to show their love tonight had made her wish she could do the same. She felt like a schoolgirl again, bouncing on her feet with sparkly eyes up at Ted. “My hero.”

Ted felt good enough to know what was coming next. He took a step forwards, his foot in between Charlotte’s planted ones, his hand coming for her cheek and Charlotte’s reached for his back. When a very loud and very unmuffled giggle startled them. Melissa, who had somehow maneged to get herself on top of Doug _again_ , was giggling, and Sam’s coworker was smiling back up at her. Melissa slid off her partner gracefully and twirled over to the kitchen where the extra drinks were stored, with a pep in her step. 

Charlotte and Ted watched in disappointment and horror as Doug sat up, well aware of their surroundings now, and managed to wave Bill over for a little conversation while they waited. 

Shit.

Before Ted could react Charlotte took a step back, her face red in shame and leaning against the wall, eyes looking down to only her shoes and nothing else. Double shit.

He took one look at Charlotte, looking so pretty in that purple little dress and her green little flower headband and that settled it. He wanted to grab Charlotte’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and softly lift it so she would look in his eyes, so she would see, but he knew she wouldn’t like chancing anything with Doug around. So instead, he placed his hand softly on her shoulder, that was friendly enough right? He asked her “Gimme two seconds? Okay Charlotte?” And he waited for her nod to know she would wait for him. And when Charlotte realised Ted wasn’t leaving without a response, she gave it to him.

Ted walked through the danger a bit more confidently now. Paul and Emma were still in their own little world but Bill and Doug were safe, and he quickly made it to Melissa, who was fixing her and Dougs own drinks in the kitchen. 

Right. Now to figure out exactly how drunk she was, and how she had to play this. 

_SMASH!_

That was one of Paul’s glasses lost. At least it looked plain.

“Whoopsie!” Melissa giggled to herself, and the fact she didn’t seem to care about it was a ‘him’ enough move to know she definitely wasn’t sober. The next was when she turned around for her ingredients and saw Ted in the doorway. Her eyes, watery and slightly too shiny, lit up like a kid on Christmas. “Teddy!!” She called out enthralled, running, stumbling, her way over to him and Ted forced hismelf to open his arms on time before Melissa barrelled into him. He had to grab onto the doorframe to steady hismelf, as Melissa squeezed her arms around his back, sighing contently. “You’re... one of my best friends dude. You’re so funny, I love ya man.”

Ted stroked his hand just a few times down Melissa’s hair. Oh yeah she was _gone_.

“Hey Melissa!” He made sure to speak energetically, like he had something exciting to say, and it worked. Melissa immediately let him go and stood under him with wide eyes, already clapping her hands, feeding off his energy. “Yeah Ted?!” She squealed, him looking slightly blurry but maybe she’d left her glasses on the couch, she couldn’t be bothered to touch her face to tell.

“I have a great idea for you.” His smile widened, oh so friendly. “Why don’t you go make out with your partner?”

Melissa was taken, hook, line and sinker. “Oh yes!!” Immediately abandoning the drinks, head full of the memory of Dougs lips, Ted heard her rush into the room and the gasp of Doug as, presumably, Melissa threw herself onto their lap.

“Hey babe, did you get the-?”

“Doug.”

There was a pause. Ted listened from behind the wall intently.

“Yeah?”

“I wan... I wanna _kiss_ you again.”

Then there was silence and the next thing Ted saw was Bill slinking away from the area of that couch. 

His smile hurt his cheeks as he pumped his fist to his chest. Score! Then he grabbed onto the kitchen counter, head a bit too dizzy from that movement. Whack. He stuck a lime into his mouth and sucked on it, well really he’d knocked over Melissas little box and a couple spilled out, so he may as well use one. Then he brushed his hair quickly, not wanting to keep Charlotte waiting as he walked out in all his drunk confidence and glory. 

Charlotte looked to a very busy Doug, trying not to snoop but clearly checking in on them. No one was sober in the slightest at this party. And then looked over to see Ted smirking there. She smirked back. The smarmy bastard.

Ted picked up the bottle she’d put down in his hands, and the other he wrapped around Charlotte’s waist, pulling her to his hip. She giggled at the motion, having to steady her hands on his chest as Ted acted all mighty. “Whadya say we take this baby and go somewhere a little more private?” He crooned, leading Charlotte to the garden. Charlotte kept her hand right on his chest, but she was smiling up at him, the blood rushing round her body, making her flushed. “Okay Ted.”

It was only minutes later that Charlotte had her leg round Ted’s ass, and she was pinned to the wall by him, both laughing a bit in their drunken state as they fumbled. Ted had an opportunity to be with Charlotte, away from Doug, and he was taking it.

Ted pressed his hot his forehead against hers again, breathing heavily as he waited for Charlotte to say those words, his grip strong on her thigh.

“ _Oh Ted._ ”

Ted’s mouth was scorching as he pressed his lips into hers, letting Charlotte’s sweet little noises melt away as he nibbled on her lower lip with his own, just as he knew she liked it.

He bet Sam didn’t know that.

“Oh yeah char. Fuck baby.” He moaned breathily as he moved his hips against hers, his hand moving in wide circles on her thigh, just under her purple dress, as Charlotte made her own little grunts, grabbing Ted’s hair and pulling him back down to kiss her. He’d always thought before this she would be a quiet whining type. And sometimes in bed she was. But she was also a woman who knew what she wanted. Well, when she let her body take over. If she still wanted to be with Sam she couldn’t be that coherent in that department. But the thought of that bastards face just made him kiss Charlotte harder.

“Doug...”

More kissing sounds came from that way, but Doug didn’t look over, too involved in their own kissing.

“Hey Doug!”

Now they raised their head with a sigh. Emma was staring over at them, while Paul tried to kiss her lips between words, kind of like how Melissa was tugging lightly on Dougs hair, kissing any part of their skin they could.

Emma smirked. “I just thought...” each pause wasn’t from Emma’s drunkensss or lack of confidence, but by Paul stealing her lips to kiss. “This is our house... so... we win auto-... automatically.” She punctuated her sentence by pecking Paul. And he melted, sinking further down Emma with a giggle.

Doug sat their upper body up, Melissa clinging to their sides in the ride. “That’s bullshit!” They called out.

Melissa, realising she wasn’t getting any kisses at the moment, only Dougs hands on her hips which yes was nice but she was needy, decided to get back at Emma and Paul with her own argument. “We win because we’re gay!” She called out, still happily on top of Doug, and looking down for approval. Which Doug gave them with a purr.

Paul stopped worshipping the space between Emma’s hair and side of her head with his nose now and turned towards the other couple. “ _That’s_ bullshit because we’re both queer too, don’t erase us!!” He whined.

And Emma stroked her hand on Paul’s cheek, Paul becoming distracted by that instead now and grabbing her hand in his own two to play with it. “Yeah, don’t erase our existence! We’re valid!” She added on, before raising her eyebrow to Dougs own, matching them, before stealing her hand back from her boyfriend and finally kissing him again.

So Doug took Melissa’s hips, threw her to the other side of the couch, and pinned her down with their own thighs, it was their turn to be in control again now.

And Emma did roll her eyes at the big display, but Paul was whining when he saw she was looking somewhere else and she gave him the attention back he needed. 

Meanwhile Melissa, who was also whining but for very different reason, was more than happy with this.

Charlotte brushed her fingers through Ted’s hair, letting his kisses melt her away little by little. Ted’s hands were just on her cheek and hip now, and she cupped his chin in her own... But the taste of bourbon was starting to remind her of Sam... and she let him go with a drawn out sigh, Ted pulling back to wtach her with hooded eyes.

“Maybe we should get back to Bill.” She spoke aloud, one finger drawing up and down Ted’s chest even as she spoke though, even as her mind was still on her husband. It calmed her. “Bill might be getting lonely, and, well, the rest might be getting suspicious.”

Ted however, didn’t want that. “No baby, stay with me.” He tucked his head into her shoulder... then neck... then he was pressing his lips onto her neck. Hot and wet but not leaving any marks, that was one of their rules. “The others are busy making out...” he dragged her lower lip up to her jawbone and started nibbling that with his lips instead. “And we’re busy making out.”

Charlotte wasn’t sure if she liked that or not, but she knew she did like his moustache on her neck, it tickled in a good way.

“Besides, Bill’s probably used to being alone.”

“Ted!” It was only when Charlotte lightly pushed his shoulder and his lips were ripped away - and after a few seconds for his drunken brain to catch up - did he realise why Charlotte was looking at him like that. He clicked his tongue, twitching. “Oh no Char, I just meant... like he’s used to not having anyone to kiss at the moment.” He tried to explain, words were hard at the moment. He just wanted Charlotte to not worry!

“He’s our friend and he’s being very brave trying computer dating right now.” Cbslroote crossed her arms over her chest so Ted couldn’t press into her much further. Her eyes waited for an apology from him, for her friend.

But Ted didn’t like the way she was looking st him. She looked angry. God why couldn’t his stupid dumbshit brain just fucking work! He took a step back and grunted, pacing away from the garden wall and away from Charlotte, stepping into the neatly cut grass now. “Well if you’re so up Bills _ass_ about him not getting laid why don’t go be with him instead of me?!”

Fuck.

Charlotte’s eyes teared up and Ted’s heart panged with pain. Shit... Char...

“Oh Ted, you..!” Charlotte couldn’t get the right words out, her fists balled at her sides instead of crossed at her chest now, and she just let her frustration at her life and the alcohol in her flushed system take over and screech. “ASSHOLE!”

That was so _embarrassing_.  
Charlotte ran off into the house, dabbing at her once beautiful make up she’d redone and reapplied and retouched until she actually liked the look of herself for this party she’d been invited too. She felt so betrayed.

Ted stayed in the garden a minute longer, kicking up the dirt and swearing to hismelf. Rather loudly. 

“Mr. Matthews!” And elderly woman’s voice shouted from over the fence. “Keep your language DOWN over there!”

Ted couldn’t see her, and she couldn’t see him. “Oh get bent!”  
He’d let Paul deal with that in the morning. He didn’t care.

Charlotte meanwhile rushed inside. Paul, Emma, Melissa and Doug were all still kissing and cuddling on the couches, it was less hot and heavy than before but they were still on a good streak. They all looked so domestic. So happy. 

Bill was swaying in his seat, happily absorbed in his phone with only half open eyes. That settled it then! Charlotte ran into the bathroom and locked herself in there, before anyone could see her tears.

Meanwhile Bill who was very sleepy and still emotionally drunk, was texting Alice, absorbed in the screen with her name on.

`“I feel like I’m at my own teen party again”`

Is what he meant to send. A lot of the letters weren’t right but Alice got it right enough. At least to get the general message that her dad was a bit tipsy at the moment.

`“Dad do you need me to pick you up? Xx”`

She texted slightly jokey, but then got serious.

`”Uhm if you do I can text Ethan though, he can drive cars too and his dad owns a garage Xx”`

When Ted found it upon himself to walk back in a few minutes later, after he thought he’d cooled down, he couldn’t find Charlotte. But instead he found Paul and Emma _cuddling_ on the couch. That was bad enough with them nuzzling their noses together and drunkenly and affectionately giggling. But then he spotted Melissa and Doug. Melissa was still back down on the couch and with Doug on top of her, making out but slower now. She was red faced, trying to hide in Dougs face, which was hard when Doug was _eating_ her face. It was enough Ted didn’t want to look at their stupid faces anymore! And even with the slightly puffy layers of Melissa’s dress he could still see Dougs hand wandering...

Ted stormed over there and grabbed Dougs wrist, ripping their hand away from their girlfriend who squeaked and covered her face in shock. 

Doug sat up now, but dark eyes glaring down Ted as they shouted. “Hey man what the hell is your problem?!”

“Stop groping your girlfriend in public!” Ted shouted, everyone staring wide eyed at him. “It’s gross!”

They stood up to face him, if not slightly swaying. “I wasn’t groping her dude!”

“You had your hands all on her ass!”

Melissa made a small noise from where she sat, with now her knees cuddled to her chest, behind Doug.

“It was on her hip!”

“Hey Ted?” Paul piped up, going off his couch to sit by his friend, taking her shoulders and letting her arms wrap around him. “You’re upsetting Mel.”

Doug‘s voice growled with anger at the man and with confidence. How dare he upset Melissa! “Yeah, you better back the fuck up.” The two were now caught in a death staring match.

“What you gonna do, arrest me?” He mocked. 

That’s when Emma spoke up, flinging herself off the couch and walking towards Paul and Melissa. “Ted shut the _fuck up!_ ”

But now everyone was looking to the direction of the couch, Bill moved over there, taking up Melissa’s other side, who immediately went to cry into his shoulder, and Charlotte slipping past Ted to stand behind the sofa, just shaking her head at him. 

Oh God. He gulped. When had she come out?

“I-I-I don’t like arguing...” Melissa whimpered out, choking on a sob while Bill rubbed her back. Even he looked angry at Ted!

Doug reclaimed their seat, after a bit of effort from Paul to push himself back up, Emma helping lift him and Charlotte and Bill backed away respectfully too. Now Doug was able to hold Melissa in their arms, who shied into their curtain of hair and scrunched shut her eyes. Standing up and taking Melissa with them, Doug kept their eyes hard on Ted as they spoke closer to Melissa’s cheek. “Come on let’s bounce.”

But a chorus of cries from the other party guests broke out. 

“Wait hey.”

“No c’mon stay!”

“Ted’s the only one being an asshole!”

“Yeah! Ted’s the one who should leave!”

Charlotte piped up into her new drink. “Maybe he should go.”

Ted looked over with a fed up grimace at her betraying him too. Then he noticed her shaking hand and the new full glass and his body over took him. He grabbed the glass from her, chucked the liquid out Paul’s open window into the garden and slammed the empty glass back onto the table.

Everyone just glared.

Melissa managed to get her head out from behind Dougs hair and let it sit on her own neck, eyes finding Dougs and her hands reaching out to stop their arms that were leading her towards the door. “I’m not that drunk b-babe I just got upset a bit. But I wanna stay.” She claimed.

Dougs lips twisted, refooting themselves as they stumbled over air slightly. They were kinda worried about her... “Hmm, hun...” They started.

But Melissa leant her head on their shoulder and started whispering up to them. “I-I want other things to think about when I am.... when thinking back to the party.” She explained, wrapping her arms around Dougs torso. “I wanna forget it, I can’t deal with things being awkward next time at work.” Her eyes started to water as she begged Doug to understand, and their eyes were hooded like they were melting. Melissa gulped, a bit of sick in her throat. “A-And I wanna... stay with my friends.”

So, Doug allowed it. “Okay babe.” 

They sat her back down and the room was quiet. Ted stormed off to the other side. Throughout the night Doug kissed all over Melissa, protectively glaring at Ted whenever he came within a certain range.

Ted was only allaowed to strop and moan for a few minutes before Paul and Emma stopped their whispering, and made their way over to him. Ted was already sighing at the stern looks on their faces, even more when Emma stopped dead in front of him, with Paul by her side. “Hey, get out of our house.”

Ted was angry, infuriated actually, they’d invited him! But instead he snorted, chuckling darkly down at the tiny girl. “Oh is this your house? Or are you squatting with your boyfriend?”

“You heard her.” Paul spoke up then, and even when he was blabbering on about the most God awful _boring_ things, his voice had never sounded so dead before.

There was a pause, and Ted didn’t respond. So Paul repeated what Emma said. “Get out.”

They’d both agreed they didn’t need his shitty behaviour here. And if the party was gonna go on, he shouldn’t be there to ruin it.

Ted fists balled at his side, not that he was gonna punch either of them, but more to comfort himself. “Well... ya know what-?” He didn’t know exactly how he was going to finish that sentence. But he didn’t need to. Because Bill put his hand calmingly on his shoulder. “Ted. You’re drunk. Just go home.” He gave his argument a little kinder than Emma, but still with that disapproving fatherly tone no one else here could pull off.

Ted looked to the hand, and his fists loosened. But still he shrugged Bill off. 

He gave one final look to the three ganging up on him, and one stare pleading to just talk to Charlotte, but her head was way down in her lap. Refusing to look up. He didn’t even know if she knew he was trying to get her to look at him, if she knew that he wanted to apologise. But instead he slunk off to the door, not looking anyone in the eye. “Whatever. You guys better all forget about this by Monday!” And with that he slammed the door and left to call an Uber.

Emma sighed, Paul thanked Bill as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bill and Charlotte looked like they wanted to leave soon anyway but were staying for Melissa, although Melissa was busy being worshipped by Doug. Emma looked up at Paul, with another sigh. “So when are we gonna kick the rest of them out, to have what was supposed to be drunk, messy, sloppy, hot and heavy sex, but now is gonna be primarily for stress relief?”

Paul stammered a bit. He presumed that’s what she wanted tonight to lead up to anyway but maybe he was too drunk to take in her bluntness, his hands felt like they were growing warmer pressed into the small of her back. “You want to kick our friends out so we can have sex?”

Emma rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss the side of Paul’s neck, watching him flare up even more. “Well when you say it like _that._ ”

Her fingers knotted into the finer hairs right above the nape of Paul’s neck. “Besides, I think Doug and Melissa would be thankful. Or if not that orgy joke from before may not be too far fetched because you know we’re going to find them in our bed or bathroom? Right?” She gave them one look and Paul followed her line of sight to them. Ah. Yes.

“20 more minutes and you pretend to throw up?” Paul asked, having once experienced that with himself and people leaving naturally, and once planned it with Emma as the sick one. It had still worked even when faking.

Emma tilted her head, one arm loosening from his neck to hold onto his waist, just dipping under his nice feeling shirt to grip onto his nicer feeling skin. “Mm, 15 and you pretend to be sick.”

There wasn’t exactly any haggling in there, but Paul leant down with a goofy smile and kissed her warm lips once more. “Deal.”

Emma laughed purring, bringing Paul’s neck down and attaching her lips to his once again. Then their hands and lips and bodies were inseparable yet again for the night. Even when she eventually pulled back, she kept his head pressed to hers and spoke against his lips. Hot and heavy. “Hey if we keep going like this,” she kissed him again, desaprate and relaxing “and we kick them out soon,” bringing his hand to rest on the strap of her dress, “we might get a bitta both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Wow this week is almost over huh?
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed! As always please leave any and all comments you have as they really really do help with motivation and I’d love to know what you guys think!
> 
> As always, stay safe y’all 💕


End file.
